paperrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Story by chapter:Paper Roblox HD
work in progress Prologue The story starts out with the player appearing in an ominous version of Crosstown, with no-one in sight except Guidal. Guidal explains his role as the narrator in a similar fashion to Aaron at the beginning of SPR. Once his introduction is finished, the player is thrust into the real Crosstown. A series of mysterious disappearances have been occurring around Paper Robloxia, with Shedletsky being the latest victim. In each case, the only evidence left behind is a Sealing Star crudely drawn on the wall. Although Rosette wears the Sealing Star proudly, she’s really one of the people leading the investigation. You team up with her to help uncover the culprit at hand. She requests that you to obtain the seven pieces of the Shattered Star, a special looking glass that will reveal where the kidnapper can be found. Guidal explains that the first piece can be found somewhere beyond Ribbon Rise. Chapter 1: Shadow of a Doubt You meet a chipper Robloxian in Present Plaza named Triangle. He says that he’s part of a small team of Robloxians who are looking for a cloaked figure who has void powers. Triangle was actually pretty happy that he had to scout out this specific area, since he really likes toylands. He figures that he’ll accompany you as long as you’re going into Present Plaza. At first, Present Plaza seems almost entirely vacant, until a rubber toy jumps out from behind a box, attacking Triangle’s head. The rubber toy in question is a headhunter dragon named Hunty, who takes a particular liking to bald heads, much to Triangle’s dismay. When you arrive at Gift Castle part of Present Plaza, Triangle wanders off on his own, confident that splitting up will make it easier to find the void user. Not much time passes until you find Triangle again, but without Hunty on his head. He explains that Hunty “grew bored and left”, which seems strange since Hunty had no interest in leaving just a few moments ago. Then another Triangle appears from the next corridor, this time with Hunty on his head. An argument is sparked between the two, each one claiming that the other is a fake. Hunty says that he hasn’t left Triangle’s head the entire time, so the other Triangle must be a fake. The lights seem to flicker on and off in a second, and the fake Triangle is gone. The real Triangle says that they must have come across the void user, who disguised himself as Triangle. The Shattered Star piece sits in the next room, with the void user nowhere to be found. Chapter 2: The Great Shard Chase Upon returning to Crosstown, Rosetta says that she’s located the next piece piece of the Shattered Star, hidden in a cove near Ruby Road. Now accompanied with Rosetta, the player heads for Ruby Road. From there the road splits into two: one that leads to Counter Cove and another that leads to Sandcannon Beach. Sand pirates are guarding the way to the beach, but the way to Counter Cove is unguarded. Inside you find a pirate ship owned by the sand pirates. A little further in the cove you spot the Shattered Star piece, but right as you’re a bunch of studs away from it, Catseye steps in and nabs it. He runs onto the pirate ship as a stowaway, which takes off shortly afterwards. As you approach the other end of Counter Cove, you can see a purple ship outside, heading towards Sandcannon Beach. Once you exit the Counter Cove, you can see Rozanda’s ship docked near an enormous military-grade sandcastle, the headquarters of the sand pirates. Most of the pirates from either side have already retired from the battle, but there may be a few members of Rozanda’s crew that you can chat with. Halfway through the sandcastle you see Rozanda and the leader of the sand pirates sparring in an inaccessible location, but they’re too caught up in fighting to even notice you. You reach the port of the castle where you can see one of three sand pirate ships parked. As you climb onto it, you discover Catseye with the Shattered Star piece in his hand. He admits that he can’t believe you managed to find him. As Catseye draws his sword, Rozanda swings in from a rope and dropkicks him into the water. The Shattered Star piece skids onto the deck, and Rozanda proceeds to the treasure room of the ship. Chapter 3: The Elemental Deviants Back in Crosstown, Triangle introduces the player to Libra and Cinder, two proficient magic users who are also on the lookout for the nefarious void user Triangle mentioned in Chapter 1. Libra and Cinder inquire about the events which unraveled in Gift Castle. Rosetta suggests that the void user may be somehow related to the disappearances initially associated with the Sealing Star. Libra says that it’s certainly a possibility, since a piece of the Shattered Star was found nearby. Triangle suggests that they should work together to solve this mystery. Libra and Cinder mention that they’re going to seek counsel from the five elemental sages, local heroes who reside beneath Crosstown. Rosetta mentions that a piece of the Shattered Star may be located in their base, and that the player should check it out too. The entrance to their base is at the top of the green hill in Crosstown. The first elemental chamber is the Fire Chamber, where Hearth is keeping watch. Cinder disapproves of Hearth upon meeting her, and pretty soon the two are locked in combat. Cinder easily trumps Hearth with her skilled use of fire magic. Hearth flees into the next chamber. The second elemental chamber is the Electric Chamber. Volt confronts them with a callous chuckle. He’s never seen anyone cause Hearth to flee like that. Volt says that he’s wanted to do that for so long, but Libra cuts him off. This sudden shock leaves Volt motionless on the ground. The third elemental chamber is the Ice Chamber. Glacial attempts to welcome the player in a polite manner, but Hearth’s goading behind him isn’t helping. It almost appears as if Cinder and Hearth might start fighting again, but Glacial tries to diffuse the situation by offering some tea. Libra, Cinder, Hearth, Glacial and the player seat themselves around a small table and everyone introduces each other properly. After a delightful discussion, the player makes their way into the next chamber. The fourth elemental chamber is the Grass Chamber, where Forrest awaits quietly. In a wistful manner, he explains that the elemental sages had once come face-to-face with the same mysterious void user years ago, though he slipped from their grasp, never to be seen again. Forrest suggests talking to the leader of their clan, who awaits in the next room. The fifth elemental chamber is the regal Earth Chamber. Terra, the leader of the elemental sages, sits at the end of the room on a throne carved out of rocks. She judges you for a moment and then summons the other four sages. Terra then tells the story of their vigorous hunt for the void user a few years ago. She wishes you and your friends luck, and entrusts you with a piece of the Shattered Star. Chapter 4: Void and Vice The player catches a ferry to Seaview Vegas, alongside Cinder and Rosetta. Cinder explains that another one of their team is waiting at the main theater there. Once everyone arrives at the entrance plaza, Cinder introduces Atlas to the player. Atlas says he bought them all tickets to the show that’s about to start. Tucker can be found in the lobby with a few other robloxians before the show starts. Everyone takes their seats, and the lights dim. Once the curtains open, the stage is empty, with a large Sealing Star etched into the wall. Most of the audience thinks it’s part of the play, but a few people gasp in alarm. Rosetta pulls Cinder, Altas and the player back out of the theater, warning them that the culprit must be somewhere nearby. Tucker follows them out, curious to see what all the commotion is about. At first, Cinder and Atlas tell him to shoo, but Tucker insists that he can help them, since he knows the area pretty well. Reluctantly, they give him the basic idea of their situation. Tucker says that if there’s any sort of suspicious activity going on in Seaview Vegas, it’s likely to be somewhere around the large alleyway behind the casinos. The back alleyway features a lone road with two short, wide buildings next to it. One building is an abandoned bus station, and the other is an unused warehouse where shady people occasionally meet. However, the entire street is devoid of life, and a number of Sealing Stars can be found on the ground and on the walls. The warehouse door creaks open, and a figure peeks out, then shuts the door immediately afterwards. Tucker bangs on the door, asking what in the world is going on. The door creaks open again, and the figure inside stutters about some kind of poltergeist named Celarum roaming the area, cloaking people in void and causing them to disappear. Occasionally a person who had disappeared will suddenly appear again, but they’ll act very strangely, and then they’ll disappear again without warning. Cinder and Atlas wonder if the void user they’re looking for is Celarum. Rosetta says that Celarum is surely related to the other disappearances tied to the Sealing Star, and that they might be protecting a piece of the Shattered Star to boot. Suggestion: The mafia’s don (boss) has been kidnapped and Celarum forced his way as the leader of the mafia, so about half the mafia is loyal to Celarum and the other half are still loyal to their don, but they’re pretty much in hiding since Celarum’s mafia has more control. Since the warehouse is where all of the survivors are hiding, the only other place the culprit could be hiding is the abandoned bus station. The warehouse could act as a hideout for the don’s remaining mafia, who would eventually help you get a grasp on Celarum’s location, but don’t follow you there. A peculiar mist hangs in the air, making it hard to see. After a bit of aimless wandering, you notice two glowing eyes that appear to float in the mist. The mist then forms a hooded figure, with the glowing eyes becoming print on the hood. Tucker is the first to notice the figure, and calls out. “Who’s there?” The hooded figure turns into Tucker, mocking him with a snarky comment. Rosetta shouts, “Hey, what’s your problem?!” The hooded figure turns into Rosetta, and mocks her as well. Then Atlas mutters, “You must be Celarum. We’ve been looking for you.” The hooded figure then turns into Atlas, and mocks him with a more insulting demeanor. Finally, the figure turns to Cinder. “Don’t you dare.” Cinder threatens menacingly. The hooded figure finally turns into Cinder, and mocks her in an even more insulting way. Cinder lashes out with her staff, sending a plume of fire towards the hooded figure. The hooded figure takes the blow, thrown backwards but keeping its balance. They reveal their identity to be Celarum, and that they were just toying with you, knowing that he cannot be harmed so easily. Celarum pulls out a piece of the Shattered Star, and throws it in the air. Tucker lunges for it as Rosetta yells to grab it, though Atlas shouts that it’s a trap. Tucker in cloaked in void, and disappears entirely as a Sealing Star is imprinted on the ground. The Shattered Star piece lands on the ground, and Celarum disappears before Cinder fires another volley of flames at him.